leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JayfeatherXThestick/Miryun, the Stone Emperor
Miryun, the Stone Emperor is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Miryun sends a large dark sphere at your cursor's location. It shatters upon impact with a unit, inflicting half the damage to those around it. |leveling = (+65% Ap) |cooldown = |cost = 85 |costtype = mana |range = 825 }} Miryun summons a large black spike to come from the ground knocking up all who are caught by it. |leveling = (+40% Ap) |cooldown = 15|13|11|9|8 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} Miryun changes the landscape, making the targeted land damaging per second to those who tread on it for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = 825 }} (+60% Ap) |cooldown = 150 |cost = 300 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Appearance: Miryun wears a dark robe around him with gauntlets of dark steel around his hand and legs. He uses his powers to float above the ground, much like Syndra and Malzahar. His face is shrouded by his dark hood. Background: Thousands of years before the first Rune Wars, Miryun was born in the farms of Ionia and was gifted in the arts of magic. Miryun as an young adult attended a school of arts that only the most talented of magic-users could attend, and thus there were few students other than him. He quickly graduated and gathered enough money to build a palace on top of a large mountain. There he practiced his arts for so long he discovered a new form to practice. An art by the likes that no one had ever seen before was born. Miryun could move cities with his new found powers, and found the secret of immortality as well, though the elders of Ionia did not think this was a blessing to their people. Miryun offered the whole of Ionia to become strong and immortal under his teachings, though only one student was able to master the technique and all others died in the harsh mental training. The Ionian elders were furious, and held Miryun on trial for the good of Ionia. Miryun was convicted guilty of fifty seven accounts of manslaughter and endangerment of Ionia and was sent to a secure prison under a mountain. There he was chained to the walls, floor, and ceiling of his prison so he could not escape. After a month of torture, his finally gave in to rage. He broke all of the chains simultaneously, blew up the the entire mountain above him, and used his powers to throw all of the guards high into the air. He gathered his followers, granting them the powers of stone and went into a long battle with the forces of Ionia. When all seemed lost against the threat Miryun opposed, a Kinkou warrior left the battle to the Temple of the Storm Dragon and called out to the Dragon god for aid. His prayer was answered by none other than Ao Shin, who then struck down Miryun and his army to the deep chasms of the earth below. The warrior who called out for Ao Shin came home a hero, and his descendants, namely Shen, have become well respected Kinkou warriors. Though Miryun and his stone army still live under the earth, and he plans to come back and take revenge on the land that disgraced him. Miryun did succeed in coming back, but found himself under the custody of the Institute of War, where he is currently used as a champion to decide the fate of petty conflicts. The apprentice that survived still lived in secret, and all of his descendants had the powers of Miryun, but it was only when Syndra was born that anyone was able to grasp it. Quotes: Upon selection: Is this what the world has come too? Humiliating... Attacking: It must be done. They find me unworthy. *chuckles* Target is unsuspecting. Consider them dead. With power. Movement: Press on. None would even dare dispute. Immediately. Taunt: You are a mere insect to me in terms of magical power. Let me show you the darkness of death. Joke: You are kidding right? Really stop it. Knock knock. Shut up. Laugh: Miryun laughs. When near enemy or allied champion who dies while emoting: YOU WERE MONOLOGUING! When near a Syndra casting an ability: That technique... Hmmm. Category:Custom champions